


Can a Monkey Keep a Secret?

by enthusiastic_french_toast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pretending Not to be Married AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiastic_french_toast/pseuds/enthusiastic_french_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Skye have known each other for about 10 years and have been married for about 5 of those years. The only people that know about their marriage are Jemma, Ward, and Mack. The list is limited as they don't want their loved ones to know that they're together because they want to protect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy this! I love fitzskye/skitz and I figured that since there aren't that many fics, I might as well write one. I was looking at a list of rare AU's on Tumblr and I saw this one listed and fell in love with the idea! Also, this is my first fanfic, so be kind; plus I'm still looking for a beta, so mind the mistakes please! Oh, and there's some Star Wars part in here that I have to thank my brother for cause I don't know enough to make a scene out of.
> 
> I wish I owned these characters, but I don't obviously!

10 years ago….

“Fitz!! Stop dragging me about. I’m going as fast as I can. The punch bowl isn’t going anywhere!” Jemma said exasperatedly, racing after Fitz as he basically sprints to the snack table.

“I’m just trying to get some of the punch before it runs out. I heard that this year May prepared her famous punch; I heard people call it the Cavalry because once someone drank it and he ended up jumping off the roof into the pool with a stolen goat in his arms!” Fitz exclaimed.

“Okay, I understand that Fi- wait what?! You want to consume something that potent?!” Jemma said in disbelief. “Sometimes I just don’t understand you.” she mumbled under her breath. “At least you can stop---” Jemma started to say only to run into someone while being dragged to the snack table. Sticky, lukewarm liquid ran down the front of her dress, ruining her favorite outfit.

“Hey! Watch it!”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! Ugh. not my dress!” The two voices said simultaneously. Jemma looked up to see if the other person was okay, only to find that the assailant was none other than Grant Ward.

“Oh not you again! I thought the last time I would be seeing you was at the Academy, but here we are.” Ward grunted, obviously not excited to see Jemma.

“Hello to you too Ward. I see you haven’t changed much since the Academy.” Jemma sighed as she sized up Ward while discreetly checking him out in the process.

“And what is that supposed to mean exactly, Simmons?” questioned Ward as he stood a little bit more defensively, stung by Jemma’s words.

“I’m just saying that I’ve managed to observe that you’re still the same arsehole you were back at school!” Jemma said; her English accent becoming more and more pronounced the more frustrated and angry she gets.

“Oh I’m the asshole?!” Ward said pointing to himself. “You’re the one who can’t seem to find a way to stop running into me!” Ward exclaimed, pointing to Jemma in the most angry way he could while getting in her face.

“That’s preposterous! I would never purposefully go out of my way to ram myself into you because I know you’d find a way to make it all about you!” Jemma protested, getting more and more riled up by the second in Ward’s presence.

“Hey, hey, hey. Why don’t you two knock it off.” Fitz exclaimed, coming between the two to break them up. “Jemma, I’ll go get some napkins so you guys can clean yourselves off, and Ward, be nice. You two, try not to kill each other while I’m gone. You guys are like two kids fighting over who gets the last cookie. Jeez!” Fitz told them as he walked off to go find some napkins.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah! Here they are!” Fitz said as he picked up a handful of napkins to take back over to the fighting pair. “I swear, they act like an old married couple those two” Fitz thought. As he started walking back to the mess, his best friend, Mack, called out to him.

“Hey Turbo! Come over here and say hi!” Mack called out, waving Fitz over. Fitz made his way through the crowd and over to where Mack was sitting and saw that he was also with Hunter, Bobbi, and Trip.

“Hey Fitz!” the three of them exclaimed, happy to see their engineering friend.

“How are you enjoying the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D. New Year’s Eve party, mate?” asked Hunter before downing a bottle of beer.

“Probably a little less than you Hunter. I see it looks like you’re having a ball.” Fitz said sarcastically, observing the drunkenly state his friend was in.

“Yeah, cause you all know parties are my kind of thing.” Hunter sarcastically stated back.

“Especially when you’re betting against some guy who we all know is a rookie, and then complaining when he loses a game of beer pong to a three-year champion.” Bobbi pointed out.

“Hey! I like to have some hope in some people and he looked promising!” Hunter cried out, trying to defend himself.

“Or when you try and gather us up for karaoke when you’re deep in your “fun” phase of being drunk and wanting to sing “Wannabe” while dancing your routine you made up for the song.” Trip said, getting a laugh out of everyone.

“Okay, first of all that’s a good song; who doesn’t want to sing that song? Second of all, when did you guys decide to gang up on me? Is it “gang-up-on-Hunter-day or something?” Hunter asked, feeling beat up by his so called “friends”.

“You know we love you Hunter!” said Bobbi, giving him a one armed hug to make him feel a little bit better.

“Yeah, yeah. I know I wouldn’t have gotten any sympathy from you, my ex. You always seem to find a way to remind me why I divorced you!” Hunter proclaimed  
“You mean why I divorced you!” Bobbi counter argued.

But before they could argue any further, Fitz spotted a girl, about mid height with shoulder length auburn hair as deep and rich as the darkest chocolate ever made with scatters of light golden brown streaks cascading down the front of her dress. She had hazelnut eyes and tanned skin while wearing the most beautiful shade of red Fitz has ever seen, a blood red knee length dress that hugged every curve of her body. "This must be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Fitz thought. He didn't realize that he was staring at her until Mack nudged him, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Fitz, this is Skye. Skye this is Fitz. He's the friend I told you about." Mack said, introducing the pair.

"Ahh! You're Turbo!" Skye exclaimed, using the nickname Mack gave him. "It's nice to meet you! Oh and nice shirt shirt by the way; I love Boba Fett!" exclaimed Skye, fawning over Fitz's shirt that his behind his dress vest.

"Thanks! He's my favorite character! I loved him ever since I read the Boba Fett book series. Since then I've been obsessed with him. Did you know that after the Sarlacc Pit fight in Return of the Jedi, Boba Fett survived being eaten?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah! I loved that battle, especially when Luke or Han threw a guy off of the barge and the guy did the Wilhelm Scream. It was so funny!" Laughed Skye.

"Oh yeah--Arghhh!" Fitz yelled, imitating the scream while flailing his arms around as if he was falling.

"Ahh! That was great!" exclaimed Skye.

"Sorry to interrupt your geek fest, but Skye, can you pass out the drinks?" Mack asked as he tried reaching out for the drinks.

"Oh sorry about that; I completely forgot!" Skye said blushing for how nerdy she got. She can't help it, she finally found someone who knows just as much Star Wars as she does. Plus there's the fact that she's never met someone as nerdy as she was and it helps that he's cute as hell; I mean who turns down a guys with an a smooth Scottish accent? She definitely noticed him staring at her when she walked in. It was cute and was grateful that he wasn't a creep that would stare at her like she's normally used to.

Just as she was getting into her "Fitz trance", Mack nudged her, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"That reminds me, I have to get these napkins to Jemma before she kills me. Actually, I might already be dead because I left her with Ward so long" explained Fitz just as he was turning around to leave.

“Who’s this Jemma I keep hearing about?” Skye asked.

“I’m surprised you’ve never heard of her." Bobbi spoke up. "She's like the best doctor to ever walk out of the Academy."

"Yeah! And she's had two PhD's since she was 17!" piped up Hunter.

"Man is she cute!" Trip said while whistling.

"Trip’s fancied her ever since he laid eyes on her. It was love at first sight!" Hunter said mockingly, throwing a wink toward Trip's way.

"Hey man, who doesn't. Who can resist a smart, beautiful woman with a beautiful accent." Trip wooed while trying to defend himself.

"Another person with an accent! Is S.H.I.E.L.D. just plucking people from the UK or something?" Skye asked, surprised by how many of these agents have accents.

"Hey! Don’t make fun! You’re just jealous that you don’t have an accent.!” Hunter drunkenly yelled, pointing at her with a beer in his hands.

“I’m just saying. No need to get riled up, Lance.” Skye teased, stretching out his name.

“Hey! You know not to call me by my first name, Mary Sue!” Hunter mocked back.

“You know what Hunter…” Skye started to say, but Mack pulled her back, putting some distance between the two.

“I have and idea,” Mack suggested. “why don’t you go with Fitz and meet Jemma, while the rest of us try and sober up Hunter, alright?” Mack continued to nudge Skye over Fitz’s way so she won’t beat up Hunter.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!” said Fitz. “I’m sure Jemma would appreciate someone else to talk to other than Ward. C’mon!” Fitz said enthusiastically, grabbing Skye hand, pulling her away from the scene.

It may have been the alcohol coursing their veins or the exciting atmosphere hanging over their heads, but both Fitz and Skye felt a spark as soon as they touched. It might have sounded a little chlicé, but both of them went with it in hopes that it might turn into something more...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for not having another chapter up sooner. School/Finals suck and I also have not had the greatest last five months. But, anyways, here's a new chapter and I hope to post more frequently because of holiday break. Enjoy!! :) :)

10 years later....

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning, birds singing in the trees, joggers running in the morning breeze, and the neighbours across the street mowing their lawns, releasing the sweet scent of freshly cut grass. Skye laid there in bed, eyes shut, and listened, savoring the mornings blissful atmosphere. Thinking about her dreams the night before, put a smile on her face; she was grateful for the fact that all of her life’s decisions lead her to this point in time, to this moment, and was glad that this was the moment life decided to give her this morning.

Skye turned around and was met with the sight of her beautiful husband, sleeping peacefully beside her, with a protective arm wrapped around her. She traced the freckles on his face, the ones that seem to be splattered everywhere in a perfect constellation, from his forehead to the tip of his nose, from his cheek to the corner of his mouth; every inch of his face appeared to be beautiful and always seemed to amaze Skye. She never was able to wrap her head around the fact that this quirky, wonderful creature of nature could be lying right by her side and living with her in this moment; every day and every second of every minute of the world she gazes at him, she’s always reminded of how lucky she is.

Just as Skye finished tracing the patterns on Fitz’s face, his eyes fluttered open.

“Good Morning,” Fitz said, his Scottish accent deeper and huskier in the morning.

“Morning,” Skye replied back.

Fitz smiled cheekily, “I see you’re having your way at my face again this morning. I thought we got over that habit?”

Skye smiled at him, “I know, but this morning feels different; I feel…..spectacular!”

Fitz chuckled at his wife, loving how she gets these spurts of energy and inspiration when she wakes up from her dreams. He’s also betting she dreamt of how they first met; that New Year’s Eve party 10 years ago was filled with long talks about Star Wars and other geeky things, alcohol flowing through their veins, making every accidental touch tingle with pleasure, and the perfect midnight kiss, filled with passion and eagerness mixed with a little bit of hesitation, had them wanting more. Fitz smiled at the thought.

“What are you smiling about?” Skye asked playfully.

“Just thinking about how we met,” Fitz stated, looking at Skye with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Even though I would love to lie here in bed all day and think about the good times, we actually have jobs to get to!” Skye teased, already pushing herself out of bed.

Fitz groaned and rolled over in bed, putting the pillows over his head. “I know, but can’t we just...at least today? Five more minutes?” he asked.  
Skye shot Fitz an annoyed, but a playful glance. She walked to their closet and started to pick out her clothes for the day. 

“Oh and remember that my parents are coming over today, so I’m going over to the apartment after work today,” Skye explained while putting on her blouse.

“That’s right.” Fitz acknowledged, “When are we going to decide to tell our parents that we’re married? I’m getting anxious. Just the other day my mom called and pestered me about dating again. She thinks I’m going to die alone! Do you know how hard it is for me to lie to her?” Fitz exclaimed. His whole demeanor was somber and you could see the weariness on his face.

“I know it’s hard. I have to do it too.” Skye said, walking over to Fitz and sitting next to him on the bed, holding his hand. “Remember, we decided it would be best not to tell them about us to protect their safety. Besides, I thought we could tell them over Christmas dinner.” Skye suggested, looking at her husband with pleading eyes.

“Christmas dinner!? Why Christmas dinner?” demanded Fitz, abruptly standing up off the bed, releasing Skye’s hand in the process. Skye was shocked by his outburst, but let him have it. Apparently her approach to ease in her opinion didn’t work. “I’ve been trying to convince you for years to tell our parents. Why now?” Fitz asked.

After Fitz’s frenzy, Skye gently explained her reasoning as to why she chose this moment to tell their parents about their relationship. 

“Well, here’s my plan. Christmas is a time for giving and family, of course, so I thought that telling them at dinner would ease the truth. Especially when I make my dressing and dad eats so much of it, he won’t even be able to keep his eyes open long enough for him to process what we told him. And you know your dad is too engrossed in his football to even listen to anyone. It's our mothers that are going to be more difficult.” Skye explains.

“So what you're telling me is that we’re going to tell our parents after we eat so they’re not really even paying attention to us and then hope for the best?” questioned Fitz, not really buying his wife’s plan.

“I was hoping you would help me figure out the rest,” Skye said, anticipating that Fitz would decide to help her out on this one.

Fitz sat back down on the back, sighing defeatedly and took back Skye’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. “We’ll figure this out and I’m sorry for my little tantrum. I guess I was surprised that you wanted to do it this soon.” apologized Fitz. “I thought you were going to at least wait until we were old and grey to tell them.” Fitz jokingly said, smiling crookedly at Skye.

“Haha. And no, I was just going to wait until we decided to go move to Mars.” Skye retorted back, grinning smugly from ear to ear. “So now that we’re all good what are we going to do?”


End file.
